1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyelash holder and, particularly, to an eyelash holder allowing a user to get the eyelashes out of it easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. 401345 shows an eyelash holder including a base and an eyelash mount for receiving an eyelash. The eyelash mount is disposed on the base. The eyelash mount is of a crescent shape. Therefore, the shape of eyelash mount and the shape of the eyelash attached thereto correspond to each other. When an eyelash is attached to the eyelash mount, it includes two distal ends thereof adhering to the eyelash mount. The eyelash can be fixedly held and avoid deformation. However, it is a trouble to release the eyelash from the eyelash mount. A user would have to use a tool to break adhesive connections between the eyelash mount and the eyelash attached thereto, and generally cuts the two ends of the eyelash in order to avoid deforming and breaking the eyelash.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.